Day Off
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: It's Kate's day off, but she has no idea what to do, preferring to work instead, so Keith and Rhythmi enlist the help of another Top Ranger to help Kate enjoy her day off. Pairing: Almiashipping (Kellyn/Kate)


**There are a lack of Almiashipping fics, so I thought that I should write one and here it is.**

 **Title: Day Off**

 **Fandom: Pokémon.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: It's Kate's day off, but she has no idea what to do, preferring to work instead, so Keith and Rhythmi enlist the help of another Top Ranger to help Kate enjoy her day off.**

 **Characters: Kate, Kellyn, Keith and Rhythmi**

 **Pairing: Almiashipping (Kellyn/Kate)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Katherine Hitomi, or commonly known as Kate, was Pokémon Ranger. She was the hero of Almia having captured Darkrai and effectively stopping Team Dim Sun's villainous plans. Kate was termed as a Ranger Prodigy because she could do almost anything, except for one thing, and that was to enjoy her day offs. Rangers generally do not get day offs very often, it was usually a day off every two weeks. Even her closest friends from her Ranger School times, Keith Dazzle and Rhythmi Scalar, were confused at how Kate could continue working without any rest. After what had happened after Kate's first two off days, the two vowed to spend the day with Kate to help her relax but unfortunately their off days wouldn't match up. Rhythmi even made a schedule for Kate, and Kate was forced to stick to the schedule and even Kate's mother and younger sister were in on the plan.

At the moment, Kate was wide awake but she was still in bed, at her home in Chicole Village. Kate glanced at her alarm clock which showed 8.17am, she had woken up exactly at 6am. Kate was used to waking up at 6am every morning when she was stationed at Vientown's Ranger Base, and the habit of waking up early stuck to Kate. Rhythmi's schedule explicitly stated that Kate was to wake up at9.30am, but Kate couldn't go back to sleep so she stayed in bed and faked being asleep when ever she heard someone coming up the stairs. Eventually, Kate got tired of waiting for the clock to reach9.30am. Kate got out of bed and made it before heading downstairs. Kate joined her parents and younger sister for breakfast, much to their surprise.

"Big sis! I thought you were still asleep!" Gasped Kate's younger sister.

"I just couldn't stay in bed anymore." Replied Kate.

"It's your day off today, how are you planning to spend it?" Asked Kate's mother?

Kate scratched her head, "I'm not too sure about that either, if nothing comes up, I might go for a long run through."

"That reminds me, a friend of yours, stopped by the partner farm last night. He told me to tell you that he'll be here at 10am to pick you up." Said Kate's father.

Kate blinked confusedly but nodded as her mother served her some cereal and milk. Kate ate her cereal and she went to take a bath. Kate's mother had already picked out her outfit, it consisted of a white long sleeved knitted top, jeans and black sneakers. Kate put on her outfit mentally noting that her outfit didn't have any pockets to put her styler in. Kate then spotted a small red bag on her bed, and her gloves and styler were placed neatly inside. Just then, Kate heard the doorbell ring and she picked up her bag and headed downstairs, just in time to see her younger sister conversing with Kellyn Hajime, a friend and crush of hers during Ranger School. Like Kate, Kellyn was also a Top Ranger, having earned the title in Fiore after helping Lunick and Solona in one of their missions.

"Big sister! Your boyfriend is here!" Shouted Kate's younger sister.

Kate blushed and so did Kellyn.

Kate ignored her sister and she stepped out of her house with her Pachirisu right behind her, getting a closer look at Kellyn. Kellyn was half a head taller than Kate, and he was dressed in a red shirt, with a black sweater, a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Kellyn's Pachirisu stood excitedly by his feet and he walked up to Kate's Pachirisu for a conversation.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at the Union last night?" Asked Kate.

"I was, but then Keith did a check on me and he realised that today was my off day. He and Rhythmi told me spend the day with you, they said that you didn't know how to spend your off days, you were always working enthusiastically even on your off days." Explained Kellyn.

"How are you any better in that aspect?" Retorted Kate, remembering that Kellyn was just as serious in anything that he did.

Kellyn raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"

Kate paused before she realised that she never knew that Kellyn did on his off days.

Kate's train of thoughts were broken by Kellyn who took her by the hand and pretty much dragged her out of the village gate, with their Pachirisus following behind.

"I can walk, stop dragging me!" Shouted Kate.

Kellyn raised an eyebrow before stopping to let Kate walk normally, but Kellyn didn't let go of Kate's hand.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kate?

"Pueltown." Replied Kellyn simply.

Kate admired the greenery surrounding Chicole Path that was until she bumped into someone, namely Kellyn. Kate was about to speak out when she saw Kellyn capturing a nearby Staraptor. Kellyn got onto the Staraptor with the two Pachirisus sitting in his sweater hood, much to Kate's amusement.

Kellyn offered Kate his hand, "Come on."

"I'll ride my own Staraptor." Said Kate.

"There is only one Staraptor here." Pointed out Kellyn.

Kate mentally groaned before she took Kellyn's hand.

"Hold on tight! Staraptor fly to Pueltown!" Spoke Kellyn.

Kate gently slipped her arms around Kellyn's torso, causing the male to blush slightly. The Staraptor took flight and Kellyn took in the sights of the buildings below town as they passed Vientown and into Vien Forest.

"I can see the ranger base." Said Kate.

"I see Vien Forest! The forest hasn't been completely restored yet, even though the fire occurred almost six months ago." Said Kate.

"Yeah, it's going to take a while." Nodded Kellyn.

"We are nearing Pueltown." Said Kellyn, noting that the just flew past the ridge.

As the Staraptor began to descend, Kellyn felt Kate's grip around his torso getting tighter, not that he minded. The Staraptor alighted the two rangers on the off skirts of Pueltown. It was then that Kate finally released her grip on Kellyn's torso. Kellyn then took Kate's hand and he led her to an area in between Altru Park and Pueltown.

"This is an amusement park?" Spoke Kate confusedly, when they arrived at their destination.

"Yeah, Keith told me that they just opened this place about a week ago. I didn't notice this place until last night when Keith told me so." Said Kellyn.

Kellyn handed the staff two tickets and the two Rangers were allowed entry.

"So what ride do you want to ride first?" Asked Kellyn.

Kate tapper her chin before glancing at the bumper cars, "The bumper cars."

Kellyn nodded and dragged Kate there much to the latter's protests. Kate picked a Squirtle car while Kellyn picked a Buizel car. There was no one else at the ride and they were one of the few people there as it was a working day for most people. Kate enjoyed bumping into Kellyn and he got his revenge a few times. The ride ended when a whistle blew, and the two Rangers got off their cars.

After the bumper car ride, Kellyn dragged Kate to the roller coaster and they sat shotgun, much to Kate's protests, since there was nobody else except them. Kellyn laughed when Kate screamed, it earned him a smack from the female ranger.

"You've faced more dangerous things but you're afraid of roller coasters?" Asked Kellyn, with an amused look.

"I don't mind roller coasters as long it is not shotgun." Retorted Kate.

"Come on, I know something that cheer you up." Said Kellyn, grabbing Kate's hand.

Kellyn dragged Kate to one of the game stalls and he won her a Pikachu plushie, knowing her liking for electric type Pokémon. Kate accepted the gift shyly, and hugged it tightly. The two Rangers continued their date around the amusement park until it was nearly sunset.

"Kellyn, can we stop by the ridge to see the sunset?" Asked Kate.

"I don't mind." Shrugged Kellyn.

Kellyn and Kate made their way through Pueltown and towards the ridge. The two rangers sat on the ridge watching the sunset while their Pachirisus sat at the side doing something similar.

"Kellyn, Keith and Rhythmi didn't force you into this did they?" Asked Kate.

Kellyn shook his head, "They told me about it, I sort of offered to help."

'Why? I mean you usually don't help in things, especially when it concerns me." Said Kate.

"About that..." Mumbled Kellyn.

"What?" Spoke Kate, while raising an eyebrow.

Kellyn gently pulled Kate's head towards his shoulder, "I like you, Kate Hitomi."

Kate's eyes widened and she jumped slightly, starling Kellyn and their two partner Pokémon.

"Kate, I apologise for the sudden confession, I understand if you don't return the feelings." Said Kellyn.

Kate stood up and took a deep breath, "No, that's not it. I sort of had a crush on you back in Ranger School but my feelings kind of returned after today's date."

Kellyn was still puzzled as Kate was rambling and she realised it as well, because she turned to Kellyn.

"What I'm trying to say is that, Kellyn Hajime, I like you too." Said Kate.

Kellyn paused before smiling. Kellyn gently hugged Kate and she returned the hug.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's getting late." Spoke Kellyn, pulling apart slightly.

Kellyn captured a nearby Staraptor and he offered Kate his hand again. Kate took it without any complaints this time, their partner Pokémon sat behind Kate while Kate was holding the Pikachu plushie. It ride took no more than fifteen minutes and they landed in front of the gate to Chicole Village. Kellyn walked Kate home, like any gentleman would, even more so since Kate was his girlfriend.

"Kellyn, thanks for the date today. I had fun." Said Kate, with a smile.

"No problem, I had fun too." Said Kellyn.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, I'm heading to the Union." Said Kate.

"Sure, provided that I'm not on a mission." Said Kellyn.

Kellyn placed a gentle kiss in Kate's forehead before the girl headed into her house. Kellyn smile before heading back to his own house.

* * *

And if course, Keith and Rhythmi were happy that their best friends had gotten together. They got the news from Kate's mother who witnessed the kiss. They knew that Kellyn and Kate were attracted to each together ever since Ranger School, and they were making plans to get them together since a few months ago but Operation Brighton and Team Dim Sun got in the way, but three were glad that their plans weren't put to waste.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this fic and please favourite and review!**


End file.
